


MSEIVP

by Winter_Melodies



Category: B - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Melodies/pseuds/Winter_Melodies





	MSEIVP

夜深人静，金海市青竹高级小区。

石峰静静坐在柔软的真皮沙发上，手中拿着一叠文件，望着落地窗外的游泳池，充满失落与不甘。

他身为金海市四大游戏工作室之一幽影的领队，统领数万人的大公会，更是金海市的知名高手剑之魔术师，现在却只能坐在家里饮酒解愁。

十年的游戏生涯。

十年的浴血厮杀。

经历了无数的痛苦与磨难，终于带领幽影公会，在《神域》里建立了十大城邦，可以开始和一流公会一争高下，享受无尽的荣耀时，一纸文书，全成了过眼云烟，一去不复返。

石峰从来没想到，自己十年的努力会白费，为了游戏，他舍弃了这么多，到头来却成了他人的嫁衣，一切就因为他反对幽影并入超级公会雄霸天下，不到第二天蓝华财团就给了他答复，删掉他花费十年心血练成的200级剑王账户，去财务处结算工资。

他能得到的不过是五百万信用点和一座豪宅，相比建立的十大城邦，日进斗金的虚拟王国，还不到九牛一毛。

石峰想到自己为幽影付出那么多，让蓝华集团变成大财团，很大功劳都是他的，结果却是像丢垃圾一般，把他丢了，对于蓝华财团的所作所为，他一定会报复。


End file.
